


A Lesson in Evil [Podfic]

by InkSound (BearHatter)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/InkSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of bizarre murders has Holmes and Watson on the hunt for a dangerous killer, but it is the arrival of strangers that has Watson questioning everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Evil [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Evil by Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177208) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hpw6krnics6wcu3/ALessonInEvilPodfic.mp3) (174 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : :around 2 hours:

 


End file.
